Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to bipolar transistors. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved ideality and leakage current for parasitic lateral bipolar transistors.
Background Information
Parasitic Lateral Bipolar Transistors (PLVTs) have a unique application to temperature sensors and band gap reference circuits. However, current fabrication of PLVTs includes an extra mask and independent processing steps.
Thus, a need exists for PLVTs that do not suffer the noted shortcomings.